All you need is love Yes it's finished!
by Tomoki-Himi
Summary: Takeru and Daisuke are realizing their feelings and ask Matt Tai for advice!
1. Default Chapter

All you need is love **__**

All you need is love... 

(part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters of digimon they're owned by their developers and/or producers Oh and by the way this is a yaoi fic! So if you don't like it don't read it. It's so easy. If wanna flame me then feel free to do so, that I can invite my frindes for a BBQ! 

A Daikeru / Taito Fic by Benjamin Peterhänsel

"What is it all about?" Takeru asked himself. "Why does Davis hate me so much? I just can't imagine that it's just that Kari thing! Maybe it's time again to have one of those brother talks." he thought further. Tried to call his brother.

***

"What is it all about?" Now Daisuke thought. "Here I am. Facing a date with Kari, but not as half as happy as I expected. I just don't know why except the point that T.K. is missing! But no it can't be that, can it?"

While he was thinking he made his way to Kari's and Tai's apartment.

He rang the door bell and waited. He listen. After about five minutes he heard steeps coming towards to the door. Then the door was opened by Yamato. Normally it wouldn't bother the boy, just the fact, that Yamato wore nothing then a boxer. "He's nearly as cute as T.K. when we were all at the beach," Davis thought and got shocked by that thoughts. "I-I just wanted to take Kari for our date," he scatted. "Who is it Koito," the sound of Tai's voice came out of his room. By this words Daisuke's jaws went open as a sing of being surprised. 

"It's Davis," Yamato answered to his boyfriend and let Davis steep in. "It's O.K.," Tai said and came out of his room just in a slip to welcome a nerves Davis "Kari's in her room to get ready for you. Oh and three's no need to be nerves like that," Tai added, because Davis begann to blush slightly. "I'm not nerves because Kari. I'm nerves because you tow! I just didn't know that you're --- a couple." "Well I guess we'll have some time till Kari's ready, so if you wanna talk about it, here we are!" Tai offered. "But pleas keep it as secret so far, cause my image with the Band and by the Girlies," Matt pleased the younger boy and Davis agreed.

They sat down at the couge. "So how long are you together, now?" Davis asked. "Well it all started at our first trip to the digiworld. At the beginning we were like you and Takeru. We fought very often, but once we were trap in a cave and was badly injured. "Tai started. "Yea, and that was the moment I couldn't hold back my feelings for Tai. I was worried and of course Tai noticed it and asked me about it. But at first I still denied it." Yamatto told further. "But Tai told me about his feelings for me and that this kinda feelings frighten him ,too. That was needed to break the ice and I broke into his arms and started cry. Tai embraced me and waited till I stopped crying. The he pulled my face to his and gave me a kiss. From this moment we were a couple," Yamato ended. 

***

Ring, ring, ring and then Yamato's voice: "This is Yamato Ichida you've dialed the right number at the wrong time. Please leave your name and number after the tone and I'll call you back as soon as possible. For something important call me at my cellular phone. Bye" T.K. hang up and called his brother on his cellular.

***

Just when Matt finished his story about him and Tai his cellular rang in Tai's room. "Excuse me," He said and left the room to answer it.

"Had you ever talked about the reasons why you fought so heavily?" Davis wanted to know from Tai.

"Yes we did," Tai replied "Matt ~ atacked ~ me because he couldn't accept to be gay and was afraid of it!" Tai told him.

"So, Davis. What is it all about? Why are you so interested our ~story ~ ?" Tai asked.

"Well," the younger one started. "But I'm thinking that it might be I'm jealous of Kari instead of T.K. and just didn't realize it;" Davis explained. "And Tai pleas don't tell it Kari or T.K. . You may talk about with Matt, but not with one of the both. I just want to be sure before I tell it to them," the boy added. "Of course not You have to choose when to tell them."Tai asured the new digidestined of friendship and courage. 

In that moment Kari entered the room. "Hi Davis," she said "I'm ready, can we go now?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Kari. I've forgotten that today we have a special training for the next soccer game. I just remembered while talking with Tai about the match," he lied. "Oh it's O.K. if you have to go for it then go," Kari answered. "I'll Bring you to the door," she added and brought her friend to the door.

"Did it worked," she asked her brother when she reentered the room and tai nodded with a grin on his face.

***

"Yamato speaking!" T.K. happily heard his brothers voice. "Onichichan? It's me T.K. hope I don't disturb you?" He said. "Oh no little bro., you know you won't!" The older one answered. "So, why are you calling?" He asked. "I need someone to talk about something. Well at first you attacked Tai in the digiworld I'd like to know why? Why did you fought to him if loved him?" "Well, I did because I has been afraid of being gay" Yamato answered his little brother. "And do you think there are others, who could do it the same way you did?" T.K. asked further. "Maybe. I guess it depend on the persons character. Why are you asking? Did you think of an special person?" Yamato asked curious "Well, yes. I'm thinking of Davis. Could you imagine That he fights me for the same reason?" T.K. answered with a counterquestion. "I guess it's a possibility, but you have to ask Davis by himself. There's none who could answer that question better than he." Yamato told his younger brother. "O.K., maybe you're right," the digidestined of hope answered. "But what if he not feels like this way? At the moment there is a kind of friendship, but if I tell him how I feel for him, I might even lose this!" "That's right," the older digidestined agreed to the younger. "But if he replies your feelings and starts to respect himself then _he_'ll be _your_ Koibito! If I were you, I would take the risk. But that's your decision," Yamato continued. "O.K. Just one last question." T.K. said "O.K." His brother replied. "You offered me that I may sing when your band is on stage and if I want;" T.K. wanted to be sure "Yes, and it's still open," Matt confirmed "O.K., then I want to sing at your next gig!" T.K. informed his big brother. "O.K. lil bro tomorrow is band practice at 18:30, please come," Yamato agreed. "Thanx Onichichan" T.K. come to an end. No problem. What are big brothers for? C ya tomorrow," Yamato answered. "Yeah, c ya tomorrow!" The digistend of hope said and hang up.

***

"Who was it Koibito?" Tai asked when he come back into his room. "It was Takeru," Yamato answered and told his boyfriend what they talked about. "Um that's interesting," Taichi commented and told Matt about the talk with Davis. "Hm," Matt said while he thought about. " I guess I've got an idea," he said with a grin on his face. Then he called his bantams and told them to come an hour earlier. "What are you going to do Koito?" Tai wanted to know, but all Yamato answered was: " You'll see it early enough Koito."

...To be continued


	2. All you need is love... Part 2

All you need is love

O.K Fans ;) Here you go! This is the 2nd part of my Fic.

Yes I know it's short but there are two the first is I'm in examinations at school till the 1st June.

The second is that I Thought it'd be a good stopping point. The next part will be more, I promise as Klingon!!!!

Have fun while reading!!!! Oh and by the way Michelle hope this one is better and please give me your commets with an 

e-mailadress, so I' m able to react to it (this couts to every reviwer) !

The Digidestinen_of_Happiness

**__**

All you need is love...

(part 2)

A Daikeru / Taito Fic by Benjamin Peterhänsel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of own characters of digimon they're owned by their developers

and/or producers.

After the talk Daisuke had with Tai he walked home in deep thoughts of what he talked about with Tai.

__

"Well just a/an hour ago I thought I hate Takeru and some minutes I told Tai, that I might love him. But could I really feel that way for him? I mean we are both boys could it be that I ... um...love him?"

And while he was in thoughts he didn't notice, that he headed to Takeru's apartment building instead of his. _"Hmm could that be a sing? Do I really love him? If I, would he love me back?_

Why has love to be so difficult." He thought and decided to take a walk to get his mind clear. He headed to a lawn where he played soccer with some friends to see if anybody' s there he could play with . He was lucky and so he played with some teammates till it went dark. He was so busy with the game, that he didn't notice that the person he were thinking of for this evening were watching for a sure distance. _"Good night Dai-chan and wait for Saturday,"_ Takeru thought and went home, too.

*** 

Takeru was looking forward to the band practice he knew That the next gig was tomorrow, but that he even knew yesterday. He was going to sing one of his favorites songs and he would sing it just for Daisuke. _"But do I really have a chance," _he asked himself. _"I mean everyone know he's loving Hiker. So why should he reply my feelings"_

The entire band was already there and they've already started the practice. "Hello big brother, hi everyone," he greeted all. "Hi dwarf eh little brother, how do you feel about tomorrow?" Yamato greeted and asked. "Excited and worried of course, but I'm ready to go for it." Takeru answered " O.K. which song are you going to sing for him?" Matt asked his brother. "I'm going to sing ‚I can't help myself' form the Kelley's and I need an acoustic guitar." T.K. informed the digidestined of friendship "O.K. a guitar is over there. So let's start it now." He said and they started. T.K. heard that song up and down so it was no wonder that the practice for it went very well. 

After the practice Takeru had a further talk with Yamato. He told Matt about his doubts. "It's normal that you have these doubts. But take all your courage and just sing as you did at the practice today and he got to love you back!" Matt answered his worried brother. "Oh and there's still one thing you have to do," the older Blondie added. "So what?" the younger one asked. "Davis needs a ticket for the concert and someone have to give it to him." T.K swallowed hard. "Would you make it," T.K. asked. "Nope," Matt started to answered "I guess it's your job. It's you who want him at this concert, not me! And beside that, I guess he'd like it more if that person gives him the ticket who want to meet him there! Here you are," he added, hand him the tickets and left his brother alone. "Well then it's up to me now;" T.K said to himself and left the practiceroom and headed to Daisuke's apartmentbuilding and stopped in front. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just when he wanted to go in he heard a good known voice "Hi T.K.! What are you doing here?" a wondering Davis asked softly. "Oh, Davis eh I got two tickets for the concert of Yamato's band tomorrow and I thought we could use them to stay out a day without fighting each other!?" T.K. answered hopefully that Daisuke would not see he's blushing.

"God idea, " Davis answered with a smile "I'll come." "O.K.! I'll pick up at 19:30 so we'll have enough time!" T.K. said with a feeling of pure happiness inside. "I've to get up or my parents will be angry!" Davis said and started to run up the stairs. "C ya tomorrow Takeru!" Davis screamed while he ran up the stairs. "Yea, C ya tomorrow Davis" Takeru called back and went home.

To be continued...


	3. All you need is love part 3 and ending

All you need is love... (part 3) A Fic by Benjamin Peterhänsel Daikeru / Taito (just mentioned here and there. Main paring is Daikeru) Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters of digimon they're owned by their developers and/or producers. I wrote this jff (just for fun). Warnigs : This Fic contains YAOI, that means a boy loves a boy!!!!!!! So if the thought of same gender sex disgust you, you should read another fic. But if you wanna flame me, althought you've been warned, fell free to do so 'cause I like to have BBQ with my frindes! But now for those, who stayed enjoy the 3rd Part! Oh and by the way I'm still useing both Names [That means, that Takeru = T.K., Daisuke = Davis, Yamato = Matt, Taichi =Tai. [I just had to write it, 'cause my frindes don't know the japanese Names! ;)] Please give me your comments! To Holder-of-happiness@gmx.de ;) Takeru didn't sleep well this night. In fact he felt like he didn't sleep at all, 'cause the excitement about his plans. How will Daisuke react to Takerus feelings about him. Could it really be that Daisuke felt the same way he did? And if he feels the same way why did they fight so often? This question kept him away from sleep for some hours. But in the end he felt asleep and started to dream. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He was at the dressing room with the others. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Matt opened the door and a very mad Daisuke came in. The others left the room. In that moment Daisuke started to beat and yell at Takeru. Some minutes later Daisuke ran out and disappeared. When Matt appeared he called immediately an ambulance. In that moment T.K. woke up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next moring, a satureday, he still was tired. But Yamato told him they need to pratice once again bfore the concert and so he had to get up and dressed. When they finished the general rehearsal every possible thing went wrong, but Matt and his band told T.K. that is allways a good sing and at last he calm down. It was allready 19:00 so he went refresh himself at home and to pick up Daisuke. During the practice Matt and T.K. talked about what to wear and made sure their plan will work. TK had to hurry 'cause he promissed Davis to collect him at 19:30 . At home T.K. knew nearly immideatly where the clothes were. He put of his *old* clothes and jumped under the shower. It took him 5 min. to *refresh* and dry himself. He jumped into his fresh clothes , put his hat on and left his apartment. It wasn't so far at all, so Takeru stood soon in front of Motomiya residence. He took a deep breath and rang the bell with a shaky hand. He heard a loud "Shit" Yelled by Daisuke and an instant later Daisuke only coverd by a twol opend the door. "Come in I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet! I've playing fotball in the üark and fergot about the time!" The brown haird boy explaind. "Oh it's OK. We've still enough time!" the Holder of Hope answered. He couldn't help but stare at Daisuke when he left! This boy was just to cute for not to stare at him! When daisuke was ready they still had enough time to walk to the location of the concert. During the walk they talked about how the would react if a boy would tell one of them he'd fallen in love with him. Daisuke said in general he didn't mid but he thought his famely would and that would be the problem!  
  
They arived early enough for the concert! In the middle of the 2nd song hTakeru told Daisuke he had to visit the toioletts and went backstage. The he prpared himself for his "big act" he took place at a sied entrance of the stage and wathced his brother for the rest. When the song ended he could hear his brother talk to the audience:"well, after years of beeging him i've done it at last! Today as a special guest I heartly welcome my brother Takeru! Please give him a warm welcome!!!" Then the claps of the audience was heard! Takeru took a depp breath and steped onto the stage. "Well before I singthe next song I've something to tell you Daisuke. the questions I asked as we walked to this location had a reason! Well you don't have to react in front of the audiance but Dais since the first time in the Digiworld I've ben fallen in love with you. I know since the tralk what you're thinking and well I just think that should be a problem 'cause all you need is love!" with that words he began to sing. After the song he went backstage and waited just two songs till break! It semmed to be the longest minutes in Takerus live till now, but with the beginnig of the break Davis sonn entered the backstage and stood in front of Takeru with an unreadable expression on his face. Takeru became afraid and verry nervous ,too. He stared at Diasuke and Daisuke stared back. "Did you mean it?" daisuke broke the silence. Takeru just nodded. Hereally wanted to answer but he couldn't in that moment he openmd his mouthn he lost his speech. Daisuke suddenly grabed Takeru's head and moved his owen closer and gave him a long soft and deep kiss. Takeru was so puzzeled that he couldn't move when Dai broke the kiss.About a minute later he asked: "Does that mean you... you...?" "Yes , taht means I love you back, but I just realised it when I was about to colect Kari for the date. When I talked with Tai and Matt cause I had to wait for Karie. I've been so stupid to take so long to see it!" "Yes, you're stupid. Stupid but neat!" Takeru answered And gave davis a secend deep kiss. "Well, I gues your plane worked then lil bro!" they heared Matt from behinde "gues your right like alwys Onichi-Han!" the younger Blonde answered with a grinn. After the the break Matt told the audiance: "So folks before the break you've heared the question of my brother I gues Dai wants to see all of you the answer. So would you two please come on stage?" and both came on stage. Matt handeled the Mic to Daisand said:" Wellthe is just one thig to say! I Love you ,too" and with that they started to sing when I Fall in Love (them from sleeples in seatle). For thier singning they earnd many standin ovations. After the show Matt and Tai ivited both of them to a Lunch for tomorrow. Then Takeru brought Daisuke home. "I gues we're koibitos now, are we?" daisuke asked, when they stood in front of the Motomiya residence. Takeru answerd with a grinn followed by another long and deep kiss. "well, I'll take it as a yes," Daisuke said when they broke the kiss and then entered the apartment just before the dor closed takeru managed to say that he would collect him betwen 9:30 then He left!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! That's it this story is over I've done it Please RR and tell if you want another fic as Coutinuem for it! Thnx and regards The Holder-of-Happines 


End file.
